Her's
by Wretched Miss
Summary: Thorn and Luna, they love each other but whne Dusk falls in love with Luna what will she do? Meanwhile Daph and Velma have their own problems to work with. R
1. Chapter 1

Witchy Love

Disclaimer: Hey all this ones going to be a Thorn and Luna Daphne and Velma fan fic. Lately I've gotten into theses weird bizarre pairings but whatever. Probably going to be T or M for sex and stuff so yea. Some things will be out of the movie that I don't own.

A/N: Hey felling depressed why not write? R&R Let me know how ya like it and if I should continue it. Thanks.

Chapter One

"I think were going to have to perform our ritual tonight girls." the tall pale girl stated. She seemed to be the leader of the three friends that walked along the dark trail.

"Oh not tonight Thorn my powers are weak from rehearsal."

"Yea mine too how about tomorrow just before the concert?" the tallest of the friends said. She had a stud in her nose and another near her eyebrow.

"Never mind! I'll do it myself. Bad dreams sisters." she leaned back and wiggled her fingers at them.

"Bad dreams sister Thorn." the other two replied. Dusk and Luna walked along the road until their turn off came.

"Hey Luna want to spend the night and catch up. We haven't spent much time together lately." her voice was sad and hopeful at the same time. Ever since Luna and Thorn started dating they had to hide it all from Dusk. They didn't know how she'd take it.

"Aww I'm sorry Dusk. I can't my dad has some new fangs he wants to try and stuff plus I have a ton of spells I need to catch up on. Rehearsals have been killer. How bout after the concert goes over me and you will do something. It has been a long time."

"Sure want me to walk you home?"

"No thanks I left something at the stage I better go get it. Talk to you tomorrow ok?"

"Sounds great bad dreams sister Luna."

"Bad dreams sister Dusk" the chuckled and walked off. Luna walked back to the spot where Thorn usually was.

"Ok Thorn where are you?" her voice had a slight edge to it, Thorn was very surprising at time.

"Guess." her voice called out.

"The bushes? Or right behind me?"

"No. Look up here sweetheart."

'And of course she would be in the tree.'

"Come down Thorn. Come on I want to get you home before all the weirdo's come out. And I don't feel like climbing this tree in stilettos."

"Luna my love have you forgotten one little thing? We are the weirdo's! You see how the town people look at us."

"Maybe it's because were lesbians?"

"Not many people know that right now. It's because were Wiccan and you know it." she jumped down from the tree and stood barefoot facing Luna. "Hmm you just take longer and longer to get back here every time. Is there a reason for this?" she wrapped her arms around Luna's waist and purred the words in her ear.

"Don't worry about it baby Dusk just wanted us to hang out tonight and all. We really should tell her." she lightly kissed Thorns blood red lips.

"Mmm I won't worry about it as long as you don't give me a reason to. Come on lets go back to my house. Daddy won't be home until after the festival he's always working in the shop or out with the mayor now. We can do our own little rituals now." She winked and gave Luna a wicked smile as she took her arm and started off. Along the way to Thorns they had to stop many times because they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Lips kissing necks teeth testing the flesh giggles came from both of them at the stupidest things. Little did they know the two girls were being watched.

"Look Velms there they are!" Daphne pointed out in a loud whisper a shocked look on her face.

"Oh Daph hush. Let the poor girls be."

"But but but...Velma their lesbains! Shouldn't we do something?"

"No it's really none of our concern."

'Nows the perfect time to tell her how I feel about her'

"Well if you want my opinion..." but she was cut off by Velmas lips on hers.

When they pulled away Velma got up to leave. "Where are you going?" the red haired girl cried. She looked around seeing that Thorn and Luna had moved on after they heard their noise.

"You don't want me to leave?"

"Velma did we just..I mean us...oh my jinkies." she said quietly.

"Yea Daph we did you don't have to like me but I've liked you for so long I just had to tell you. I'm sorry." she put her head down to hide the tears she wouldn't dare let Daph see her cry...she had too much pride for all that.

"Velma this is all so sudden and the truth is I like you too. Always have ever since I met you in high school." she turned a funny crimson color at her confession.

"But what about Fred?"

"Oh Freddy." she said wrinkling her nose. "He's a really cool guy but I don't like him like that I just played the role because I knew it was expected of me."

"Thats a load of crap Daph. All we expect from you is for you to be happy healthy and get us caught in our own traps." she said smirking at her last remark.

"I'll get you for that one." they ran through the forest basking in the soft glow of the full moon until they came to the clearing where they started. "Hm this looks farmiliar." Daphne said trying to act blonde.

"It should were back at the stage...Daph...if you don't feel comfterbal tell me now."

"Oh Velms, it's not that I don't want you...I'm just not ready for anyone to know yet. Give me time."

"I will but I won't share you with Fred. Think about it. When you decide let me know."

"Velma don't take it like that..I mean..."

"When you decide let me know." she walked away her eyes tearing and her head clouded, she got to the van, she always prefered to sleep in the van. Daydreams just came to her all the fun they had, were these feelings always there?

"Hey Velma like what's shakin?" Shaggy walked in.

'He needs his hair trimmed.' she thought.

"Nothing Shag, you?"

"Like I'm groovy. But I'm starved!"

"Wanna grab some dinner?"

"Like sure!"

...x...

"Thorn can I have my boxers please?" Luna stpped out of the shower half dressed and a towl wrapped around her waist.

"In the drawer where they always are sweetie. I swear you lose everything."

"Ugh do not!" she grabbed a pair of black silk boxers and came out then flopped on the bed messing up Thorn's spell book.

"Hun do you have to flop on the bed like that when I'm trying to memorize these spells?"

"Sorry babe." she kissed her neck grinning evily.

"Ugghhh! No no not while I'm learning my spells. Now settle down and study we have a ritual to try after the concert tomorrow." They studied until they fell alseep books open on their chests. In each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: NO I still don't own any of the characters nor do I own the movie Scooby Doo and the Witches Ghost

Disclaimer: NO I still don't own any of the characters nor do I own the movie Scooby Doo and the Witches Ghost. No need to sue.

A/N: Hi guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever…I know I'm a bad bad terrible person, burn me at the steak later. But I'm here in school bored with a substitute and I thought why not do some story work so here it is. Chapter two I know it has been very long awaited I hope to get at least another chapter in all my stories done within the week. Enjoy and remember to push the review button and leave me your thoughts on my work. See ya!

….Back at the dinner…..

"Like so Velma what's up?" Shaggy knew something was wrong her glasses looked water stained and she looked so sad. Velma was the one he was always closest to. He was the first to know she was a lesbian. "Like Velma, Veeellllmmmaaa."

Shaggy's calling broke Velma out of her trance. "What were you saying Shaggy sorry I wasn't really listening?"

"Like I said what's wrong. Don't tell me nothing because I can like see it. Was it Daphne?"

"Yea I told her when we were watching Thorn and Luna. She said she likes me too and not Freddy but she wants to keep playing like she does. I'm not ok with that Shaggy. I want her all to myself because I know she should be mine."

The waiter came Shaggy ordered his usual meal and he ordered Velma a coffee, black, that's how she liked it. He also got her some vanilla ice cream, just because she needed it.

"Well she shouldn't have done that Fred really likes her and it's not fair to either of you that she's playing around with. Look Velms just try to forget it I got you a surprise back at the van."

'Oh great Shaggy got me something again, I swear this mind reading thing he has going has to stop.'

"You really shouldn't have…" but he cut her off as her coffee and ice cream came, she was so busy talking she didn't even notice he ordered it for her. He was a really sweet guy when he wasn't running for his life.

"Why not? You wanted it and now I think you deserve it. Eat up before your stuff melts." They ate in a relative silence for the rest of the time exchanging views on the case at hand. They both paid the bill then walked into the cool night air back to the van. Everyone was sleeping when they got in, Velma went to her crawl space in the back, where Daph usually slept, and there she was all covered up with a look of distress on her face like she was having a terrible nightmare.

"Daph…Daph, wake up."

"Velma?" she asked in a sleepy voice as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Is that you? I went looking for you but I couldn't find you. You ran so fast."

'Her eyes are red, she was crying…' "Sorry I ran but I couldn't handle you wanting to pretend to be with him, it hurt me."

"I know and I'm sorry tomorrow we'll talk more about it for now just lie here with me." Velma settled down and went to sleep clothes and all, the day was emotional and distressing and took more out of her then she thought. Soon after a few moments she found sleep.

…………….xx………….

"Luna…Luna…LUNA!" Thorn screamed in her lover's ear.

"Ah! What Thorn?! Why do you insist on waking me up like that?!" she shouted back at her, her wild orange hair was a sight from her slumber.

"Well you need to get up and get showered and dressed we have to go get Dusk then start setting up for the concert. Or did you forget?" Luna rubbed her eyes and looked at her clock.

"Babe come here…please?" she put on a pout that Thorn just rolled her eyes at but sat next to her and gave her a kiss. "Have I ever told you I loved you Sally?"

"Yes I know you do, now go get ready." She smacked Luna's ass hard when she got up receiving a yelp of pain from the tall witch.

"What the hell was that for?!" she asked rubbing her sore backside."

"For calling my Sally sweetheart." Luna just shook her head grumbling as she walked into the bathroom. A short while later the three friends met up at the stage, "Morning sisters." Dusk said looking exhausted, "Man getting up this early is a drag."

"I know right?" Luna looked at Thorn and then back to Dusk. Then went to go set up her keyboard grumbling at the lights.

"Stop complaining Love…I mean Luna! This is a good chance to get our CD's out and you know it. Now sisters I have the stuff for our ritual we need to double it since some of use wanted to skip it last night." She gave Luna and Dusk a hard stare.

"Ok ok enough of your evil nonsense, set it up." They set up their elixir and started to breath in the cooling scent the vapor traveled into their system until they all hit notes higher then they ever could.

"Ok girls I think were good, Luna where's my guitar? I thought I left it right here last night."

"Thorn don't you remember I told you not to leave it out and I put in the compartment behind the stage, make sure you bring an extra pick and pair of sticks for Dusk. Grab some cords too these look like their fried." Thorn nodded and looked at her girlfriend, she always knew what needed to be don I a time when Thorn was confused, but she was more playful then serious. They set up and did a few rehearsal number then left to prepare themselves with some breakfast when security got set up.

………………x…………..

"Morning girls!" Fred opened the back doors to find a very tired Velma and Daphne sitting looking at her playing in her hair surprised that Fred opened the doors.

"Ugh! Freddy! Can't you see she's sleeping how much of a jerk can you be?!" she looked at the sleeping figure that had a sour glance on her face because of the light. Daphne got out of the van and shut the doors to let her Princess sleep some more.

"Hey! Lighten up Daph it's only Velma, not like you're her mom or girlfriend or something." he laughed and pulled Daphne into a tight hug.

"Fred let go of me!" she tried to struggle out of his embrace but he was stronger then her lifting her off the ground and robbing her of all her leverage. He pushed her against the wall and forced his rough lips onto her soft ones letting out a moan.

"Stop struggling Daphne and accept me." He whispered huskily into her ear. He kissed her again hungry and lustful.

"Daphne? Fred where'd you guys go?" Velma called opening the doors just as Fred let Daphne down.

"Right here Velma. We'll be there in a second." Fred called, "Listen Daphne if anyone finds out about this I promise you that you will be sorry." He pushed his lips on her again rubbing on her chest. Daphne could feel his erection pushed up against her . He let her go an went to go to the bathroom.

"Velma are you ok?" Daphne called.

"Yea I'm fine just tired. Let's go get something to eat I'm starved."

"Sounds good to me." Daphne hugged her tight catching Velma off guard.

"Daph?" her voice husky.

"Shhh don't talk just be here." They held each other and kissed lightly then went to get something from Jacks.

A/N: Woooo! Intense chapter for a starting up chapter. Never knew Fred had an evil side did ya? Well you do now. I won't update this story until I get at least three reviews that aren't flames. Let me know how it is and I'll work on another chapter. See ya. Remember R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this story I am just twisting the concepts of it. Please don't sue, thank you for your time.

A/N: Hey all. I promised that I'd keep writing on this story so here's something for ya to chew on. Remember to read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Enjoy the chapter I'll try to make it longer.

Chapter 3

Around eleven thirty Velma was up and dressed next to the spot where she was known to sleep there was a huge book entitled, A History of Spells and Witchcraft. Shaggy left a note card, something about him finding it in a bookstore for like $5 or something, but the book was thick and looked interesting. She set out to find Shaggy. Not to her surprise she found Shaggy and Scooby asleep after a huge meal of something.

"Shaggy…wake up." She shook him until he woke up.

"Like what's going on?" he asked still asleep.

"Thanks for the book Shag, I love it." She kissed his cheek and let him fall back asleep.

……………………x………………..x……………………………………….

Back at Jacks, the three girls were having a lunch, Thorn and Luna of course, sat together leaving Dusk to her thoughts and the window.

"Dusk?" Thorns voice was gentle.

"Hm? What's up guys?" she tilted her head to the side looking at the two girls across fro her.

"Me and Luna have reached a decision I think you should be informed of." She said a little hesitantly.

"Your not kicking me out of the band are you?" her eyes widened. Without her drumming what else did she have left?

"No no of course not, it's about us." She said indicating Luna and herself with her finger. "Were a couple…girlfriends…were gay." She looked at Dusk expecting rage, anger and who knows what else.

"So? What's the big deal? I knew you were both gay, and so am I. And as for your going out, well, as long as your happy then I guess I'm fine with it." She shrugged her shoulders and sipped her soda.

"So you're not mad?" Luna asked not believing how calm she was.

"Nope don't have a reason to be. Look here's our food lets eat and get back to the stage for a rehearsal and another batch of that potion, I have a feeling the food will disrupt the effects." She dug into the plate in front of her.

The others started to eat as well. Thorn brought up a spell that she wanted to try with them before the concert, nobody objected after all Thorns spells were improving, their clothes hadn't caught fire in about three weeks. They finished eating and paid the bill. The Autumn Festival was going to start at three o'clock. It was already one. They decided to head to their houses to grab their stage clothes, and return at the stage at two o'clock.

……………………………………..x……………………………………….

Back at Thorns House….

"See baby Dusk took it well enough no need to worry." Luna said walking into the bathroom to change her nose ring.

"I don't know I mean we know how Dusk is, maybe she's just pretending to be ok."

"Ok Thorn do you hear yourself now? Your acting crazy come on, we need to start getting ready in like ten minutes." She walked over to the pale girl and kissed her. Then she walked into their closet and pulled out her dark dress. Oh how she hated wearing dresses.

"Do I have…" but Thorn beat her to the answer.

"Yes you have to wear the dress." She walked into the bathroom pushing Luna out and changed into her black and red slit dress. Luna slid her dark black jeans and black T-shirt off and wiggled into the slip of cloth."

"Oh damn it all to Hell. Ok arm goes into here…ughh err come on…stupid fucking dress…come on! Gotcha!" Thorn came out of the bathroom sat on the bed and listened to Luna rant and rave at the harmless dress. "Thorn!" she bellowed

"I'm right here no need to shout.." She stated in a firm voice.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave her lover a look.

"I'm sorry but I need to be zipped up. And I just…it's the concert! This show is the biggest with the most stakes on it. I just want everything to go smoothly." She rushed out in a panicked voice.

Thorn walked behind her and zipped her dress up moving her long orange hair. Funny thing about her hair was when it wasn't frizzed and poofed for the shows, actually she wore it like that almost everyday, it was at her back in a semi long ponytail. She wrapped her arms around Luna's waist and leaned her head into the taller girls back.

"I know love, just stay calm and have fun, if they don't like our CD then we'll find someone else. As long as I have you with me it doesn't matter."

"Oh Sally I love you." She turned and kissed Thorn; it started out innocent and grew into a raging kiss filled with hot fiery passion and want. "Luna not now, we're going to be late. We have ten minutes to get to the stage and get ready to set up and rehearse. They put their heels on. Thorn grabbed the make up kit they needed and went to the bathroom to brush her hair and Luna grabbed the special effects boxes. They walked out of the house and down the road that lead through the woods. Dusk was already at the stage laying on her back using an old pair of sticks to drum on the stage.

"Jeez took you guys long enough. Got the herbal vapor? That stuff is wicked awesome. Oh yea Luna your dad came by."

"Really?! What did he say is he staying for the concert?" Her eyes suddenly brightened up. But Thorn was ready to catch her when she fell like she always did.

"No he said that he has a business meeting today, but after the concert he wants to take you out to dinner to talk to you about something. He said have fun and hoped the show went well.." Dusk turned from Luna, she couldn't stand to see her cry.

"It's ok Luna, I'm sure he has good news." She hugged the girl, Luna did not cry but her face fell and was droopy for a long time. A few minutes later she bounced back to her not caring expression while she started to set up after seeing it was two thirty.

"Hey Thorn?" Dusk called playing wit her sticks.

"Yeah?" she answered back not looking at Dusk.

"Didn't you say some guys from a recording company were coming later?" she was choosing between a pair of sticks to use.

"Yeah they said they might want to pick up a copy of our CD if they like the concert. If they do maybe we can get our first CD cut." Thorn was busy pretending to tune her guitar while watching Luna out of the corner of her eye.

"Let's hope so this small town is getting us anywhere." Luna spat out. She hated their town; she had many reasons to like both of the other girls. Luna , the only one actually doing any real work, was busy checking her cords and keyboard keys. After that she had to check the synth settings.

None of the girls really liked their town; Thorn's mother had died when she was younger. Thorn never really got over it, Luna knew. Dusk, never had a happy or easy childhood. Her parents went through a messy divorce until she was awarded custody to her father, but he was never home. Soon he had charges for neglect of a child. She changed to her mother. This was a disaster in itself. Dusk's mother wanted almost nothing to do with her, she loved to go out to the clubs in the city, she was an alcoholic. Again Dusk changed hands, this time to her maternal grandparents. Her mother's grandparents were wonderful, very loving and happy. Unfortunately Dusk was 14 when she arrived with them. Unhappy and depressed she worried her grandparents, they took her to a psychiatrist, he of course understood Dusk's personality, and explained it to the old couple. They took the news a bit harsh when they found out the mental damage her parents had inflicted. Now that dusk was turning seventeen she had adjusted more, and was happier. Her grandparents had a savings account started for her and even approved of, "her little friend's noise" which was really their band. Then their was Luna. Oh she was a special soul. Like Thorn her mother was also killed as a child, this bonded Thorn and Luna together more then any of them. Luna's father was a dentist with a growing practice, so of course her white teeth were always showing or being shown off.. Luna spent a lot of time with Thorn as a child because when her father went on business trips Dr. McKnight was always offering to take Luna in. Luna was smart, and musical, she had a passion for books. Luna always knew about her sexuality, she and Thorn, experimented, as children and found that their experiments were the beginning of a long loving relationship. In ninth grade Luna asked Thorn out, of course she said yes.

"Sweetheart? You ok?" she heard Thorns voice calling her. She drifted back to reality.

"What's up babe? Got all your things that I told you to get?" she knew Thorn would forget something. Luna stood up and brushed off her long black dress…she hated dresses but Thorn insisted on the wardrobe.

"Nothing much I was going to ask you if you were done setting up so we could have the rehearsal then set up the special effects."

"Sure I'm done you guys ready?" she walked behind her keys and got ready.

"Let's hit it sisters! Ahh." They started the rock music.

…………………………………..x………………………………

Back at the van.

"Daph? Oh Daphne where are you?" Velma called, she wanted to let her know that she was going in to town to talk to Ben.

"I'll tell her for you Velma, I don't know where she is but if I see her I will you go on ahead." Freddy said.

"Ok Freddy thanks." She waved and walked off not knowing what would happen to Daph.

"Your little girlfriend is getting annoying Daph, that makes me mad." Fred whispered harshly in her ear. He leaned down and kissed her, she squirmed away. "Stop it. You know better then that." He pushed up against her.

"Fred what don't you understand about no?! I don't want you Freddy! Get off of me!" the red head screamed and screamed but no one heard her, or did someone?

"Raggy! Raggy! Raggy!" Scooby shouted running for the van.

"What's wrong Scoob?" Shaggy said looking around at all the yellin that woke him up.

"Reddy Raphny. Rurry up!" he shouted then ran off.

A/N: I think I'll stop the chapter here, this is a decent sized chapter compared to the rest and a lot of information has been shared.


End file.
